


Night Vision

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dom!Kennex, Dream Sex, Human!Dorian, M/M, Mild Kink, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he's recharging, Dorian dreams.</p><p>Sometimes he dreams about being human. Sometimes, he dreams about having sex with Kennex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html

Dorian never told anyone, not even Rudy, that at night, he dreamed.

Sometimes it would be nightmares, of being deactivated, or of the department turning against him. Sometimes it was nightmares of things he’s seen, people he wasn’t able to save. 

Sometimes, he would have strange dreams, neither good nor bad: meeting a fellow robot who looked like a giant rabbit, for instance. 

Sometimes, he would dream that he was human. Some of these dreams were good, and some were very, very bad.

The best ones involved sex.

Dorian knew that he was as capable as humans of sexual activity (or more so) and of sexual pleasure too. But he also knew that the android and biochemical circuits were not quite the same, and so the experience, though equally valuable, would be different for humans.

Dorian knew the nervous system of humans well, and could imagine what it would be like to have sex as a different being.

Sometimes he dreamed of Kennex.

Kennex kissing him, gentle then rougher. Some kind of hunger that John could barely control. 

John pulling Dorian’s shirt off. (Would Dorian feel shy about his body if it had imperfections? He hopes not – he loves the little quirks of human physiology, the uneven spots, the birthmarks and scars, the parts that aren’t all smoothed over.)

John rubbing his hands up and down Dorian’s sides, feeling the softness of his flesh, the yield of it.

Goosebumps raising on Dorian’s skin at the feel of John’s hands. 

John moving, then, behind Dorian, kissing a line down Dorian’s spine.

Dorian’s breath quickening. A physiological reaction he can’t control.

John sucking a bruise on the back of Dorian’s shoulder, right where it meets the neck. John’s hands coming around to caress Dorian’s chest, then stomach, then lower.

Maybe Dorian would beg. Maybe he would be hopeless with arousal, desperate. 

In his dream, whenever he begged, John would tease him mercilessly. But eventually, John would give in.

John would press him down slowly onto the bed, hands holding down Dorian’s wrists; Dorian likes this, and John knows it (Dorian is weaker than John in this dream, and the power John has over him is overwhelming, luscious).

John would kiss him again, then tug at the waistline of Dorian’s pants, stripping him. John would kiss his shoulder, and Dorian would nuzzle against John’s hair, and both their hands would be everywhere. Dorian would start to rut up against John, and John would slap his ass as a reprimand, a loud smack as his hand met Dorian’s soft flesh.

Eventually, though, John would move his lips downward, would wrap his mouth around Dorian and make him lose himself, make him groan and whimper and beg some more until, finally, he was allowed to spend in John’s mouth. 

He would do the same for John then, sucking and licking frantically, eagerly, until John came. 

They would lie in bed after for a long time. They would say nothing but hold each other tight.

Dorian would be breathing hard, covered in sweat.

Sometimes, John would be the same. But, in Dorian’s very favorite iteration of this dream, Dorian was human but John was an android. 

Dorian didn’t know why he dreamed of this so often, or why the dream pleased him so much.

But he knew that there was no one he could ask.


End file.
